Aftermath
by The Indie Flash
Summary: Set after Reset. Claudia, Pete, and Artie are left to deal with Myka's abandonment while someone from Claudia's past poses a serious threat to the warehouse. Can the team handle it?
1. Chapter 1: Empty

**Aftermath.**

* * *

Claudia opened the door to her room quietly, stumbling toward the stairs with her pajamas on and bed head still intact. She questioned why she had attempted to be quiet, however. Who could she wake up? Artie had his room at the Warehouse, Leena would already be up, Pete hadn't left his room for two days, and Myka was… gone. A pang of emptiness tore at her chest, making her breath quicken for a moment.

"Glad to see you finally up." Leena said as she set three plates on the table. Claudia pulled both her hands over her face, then through her hair before responding. Leena's cheeriness slightly irked her, especially considering recent events.

"Need. Caffeine." Claudia mumbled as she reached the last stair and made her way to the table. She pulled out her usual chair, trying not to think about the voids in the seating arrangement.

Leena was worried by how hopeless Claudia seemed. This was the girl who had her parents taken away from her, then her brother, and she still kept fighting. It was unsettling to see the girl giving up so easily.

"I made your favorite, strawberry waffles with whipped cream!" Leena said, trying to will some sort of positive emotion from Claudia. No luck.

"I'm not really feeling waffles right now, could I just grab a cup of coffee?" The teen asked sounding drained. Leena bit her lip and looked down to her for a moment.

"Perhaps some herbal tea might be better…?" Leena began to suggest, but was quickly shot down by a hardened glare. She set the plate of waffles on the table before speed walking back to the small kitchen. Luckily, Leena had already made the coffee, and was back quickly with a plain white mug. Claudia took it, barely acknowledging her. She really wasn't in the mood right now.

"Claudia would you mind talking a few waffles up to Pete? He needs to eat eventually." Leena's voice was very calming all of the suddenly. Claudia stood up immediately, sliding three waffles onto the plate that was poignantly placed in Myka's usual spot.

"No prob." She murmured as before galumphing up the stairs. She took a sip of the coffee before rapping lightly on Pete's closed door. No response.

"Pete, dude, can I come in?" She groaned the words with a certain pain behind them. She realized that she really didn't want to be the first person to see Pete like this. There was nothing right about a sad and non-goofy Pete. She got no response from the man, but did hear some movement. Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door with her shoulder.

The sight inside was depressing to say the least. Pete was sitting on his bed; wrapped completely in covers with the T.V. they had bought him on. The empty expression across his face made it obvious that he wasn't all too concerned with the ridiculous B-movie playing on the screen. It was just so… uncharacteristic of him. When he turned to Claudia she could clearly see the dark circles under his eyes.

"Can I sit?" The redhead asked, taking a few steps into the room.

"Go for it." He mumbled monotonously in reply. She sat next to Pete on the bed, cross-legged, and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Do you want to talk?" She asked as she passed the waffles to the melancholy man. She was trying to be the older one, even though she was probably as heart-broken as him. She wanted to be strong for him, for the warehouse.

"Do _you _want to talk?" Pete replied, trying to gain his usual comforting brother persona. He realized he should be the one taking care of Claudia, not the other way around. It hit suddenly, and made him feel guilty for the last two days of solitude. He wasn't the only one who felt abandoned. He dug into the waffles ferociously with this epiphany. Moping around wouldn't help anything. It couldn't bring Myka or Kelly back. His time to grieve needed to end. Now was the time to rebuild.

Claudia paused before answering Pete. She gained a little hope as she watched Pete suddenly fill up with life. It felt like there was suddenly a chance to fix everything. She was relieved she wouldn't have to play therapist with Pete anymore. A small piece of her shattered heart was glued back together.

"She'll come back, right?" Claudia asked Pete in a tone that was somewhere between fear and the innocent hope. Pete reached out from under the blanket to put a strong arm around her. He pulled her close enough to feel his warmth.

"We'll get her back. I promise." Pete said with conviction. A silence engulfed the room, but it was the good kind, the kind where more than words are exchanged between two people.

* * *

Back at the warehouse, Artie woke up in his office to a ping. He had fallen asleep at his desk yet again. Jerking upright he gave a little painful yelp remembering his injured shoulder. He opened the ping quickly and read it to see if it was "artifact material".

* * *

SAN FRANCISCO ELECTRONICS STORE ROBBED IN LESS THAN 10 MINUTES

REPORT:

Security footage, which has been mysteriously deleted from the police computer database, revealed that a robbery of 20 personal computers, 15 laptops, 18 hard drives, 10 wireless routers, and 5 TV monitors from a Best Buy electronics store in San Francisco was executed in 8 minutes and 30 seconds. Most of the products in the store looked as though they had been dragged to the front of the store surround a large pool of human sweat. DNA tests revealed that the sweat belonged to 19-year-old MACKENZIE RUSH. The footage revealed that she had ONE MALE accomplice. They are both suspected to still be in the area, though there are no assurances.

* * *

Artie read the report over about five times. It practically screamed artifact. He really didn't want to bother Claudia and Pete, knowing they were both devastated by Myka's departure. Life had to go on though, and the warehouse was definitely not an exception. He picked up his Farnsworth and called his remaining agents.

* * *

Pete and Claudia's beautiful moment of silence ended as a buzzing came from the pocket of Claudia plaid pajama bottoms. They both sat up straight immediately as Claudia popped open the device to a slightly disheveled Artie.

"Are you two up for some snagging, bagging, and tagging?" Artie asked. The two agents gave each other a quick glace and sighed. They really didn't have much of a choice.

"Sure." Pete said as they both turned to the Farnsworth again. Artie attempted an understanding smile.

"Be here in 15 minutes and I'll brief you both on the case." Artie closed the device as soon as he said this to give them time to prepare. He knew it wouldn't be the same without Myka on the job with them, but they all had to deal. As soon as Artie hung up on them, Claudia stood and stretched.

"Meet you downstairs in five?" She asked Pete on her way to the door. He simply nodded and stood in reply. Then, in about five minutes, they were both dressed and walking to the driveway. They hopped into Pete's car and were on their way to the warehouse. They didn't speak much, so the silence was filled with a mix of White Stripes, Arctic Monkeys, and other awesome bands Claudia had stocked onto her iPod. Pete was focusing on driving as quickly as possibly so they wouldn't be late and have to face Artie's wrath. Claudia was just zoning out. Then, about 15 minutes later, they pulled up to the giant building that looked about a century old. Hustling inside, they found Artie sitting in his office, eyes glued to the computer screen.

"Oh good you're here. You two are going to San Francisco." Artie said barely peeling his gaze from the monitor.

"Sweet! I've always wanted to see the Golden Gate Bridge." Pete said trying not to think about the absence of Myka. It was just so strange, like a giant hole had been ripped in the warehouse, even though everything seemed to be in place.

"What's the deal-eo?" Claudia asked trying to peek over Artie's shoulder. He opened the ping again.

"We've got two teenagers who robbed a Best Buy of almost every computer and television in eight minutes. Everything else in the store had been dragged to the front around a giant pile of sweat. Now…"

"So some sort of magnetic artifact?" Claudia suggested, cutting Artie off. The older man glared at her for a split-second.

"Maybe, but that doesn't explain the sweat. Only one of the kids has been identified. 19-year-old MIT dropout, Mackenzie Rush. Here's her picture…" Artie trailed off as he noticed Claudia staring intensely at the photo he had just printed.

"Earth to Claud. What's up?" Pete asked waving a hand in front of her face obnoxiously.

"I think I know this chick." The girl said, bringing her widened eyes up to the other two.

"How?"

"She was my best friend."


	2. Chapter 2: History

**Zombienath- **I agreed, I definitely should have elaborated more. I was rushing to the plot to quickly. Thanks for the constructive criticism :)

**Jab21-** Sorry! I'm sure yours will be good too!

**Everyone Else- **Thanks for subscribing/reviewing/reading! You're cool cats!

**BTW**- I forgot last to say last time: _I don't own Warehouse 13. But it's cool, so if SyFy wants to give it to me, that would be alright :D_

**_AND NOW, WITHOUT FURTHER ADUE, CHAPTER 2! _**tehe. that rhymed!

* * *

Aftermath- Chapter 2: History

Artie and Pete exchanged confused glances as Claudia gawked at the photo. Claudia seemed to be deep in though, even though there was a particularly empty expression on her face. The memories played through her mind like a reel of old film. It seemed so long ago, even though it was just a year or two before.

* * *

"Claudia! Come on! You don't want the janitor to lock you in again." Mackenzie said as she approached the girl sitting in the computer lab. Claudia looked up from the screen and smiled at her blonde friend.

"Just another minute. I'm about to break down the firewall." She said typing rapidly. Mac just shook her head and leaned against the doorframe. As they both fell silent, the only noise they could hear quick tapping of the keyboard. Suddenly, the calming sound of the keys was interrupted by the steady beat of about four pairs of feet hitting the cool linoleum floor. Mac was perplexed. They were here every evening, and the one janitor never came to this part of the school, not until around 10 pm. It was only 8:30. She dared to peek her head out, but immediately dove back into the small lab, grabbing Claudia by the shoulders.

"Whoa there Ms. Panic attack! What's up?" Claudia giggled turning to face her friend. Mac's eyes widened in a fearful way, a look that seemed to foreign to the girl's face. She hushed Claudia before responding.

"Principal Hyndman. Three FBI guys. Wegottago!" The last three words she whispered blended together in dread. Claud turned back to the computer and immediately ran a wipe of everything they had done in the last two hours. All her hard work, passwords cracked, backdoors found, disappeared instantaneously. It was almost painful for her to do. Then, they both sprang from the room, hoods up. The next few moments were a blur. There was a lot of yelling, and feet slapping the floor. It all seemed to go in slow motion, though the two teenagers were running full speed to the front doors.

_Smash!_

Claudia and Mac smashed into the front door at full speed. They struggled with the handle frantically, realizing with a terrible sinking feeling that the door was locked. The three agents had their guns drawn now; Claudia could see them coming closer with every moment.

"This way! Come on!" Mac said pulling Claudia towards a hallway to the right. They began to sprint once again, winding their way through the school. Although they did usually stay here this late, it was odd to see the rest of the school so empty and dark. It was if they were in an entirely new place, and the high school had just hidden itself away. After about one more minute of running, the girls stumbled into a bathroom. They locked themselves into a stall and attempted to catch their breath.

"Geeks are not cut out for this much running." Claudia managed to pant out quietly.

"This isn't the fraking time, Claud! If we get caught it's serious, like federal offense serious." Mac whispered harshly as she glared at the other girl. Claudia tried to mumble a retort, but was completely shot down by her glare. It cut deep into her. The voices of the agents were getting closer again. It wouldn't be long before they would burst in. Claudia began to formulate a plan. Once she had her idea, without any warning to her accomplice, she burst out of the stall and stood next to the door. Mac followed her hesitantly.

"This one! Over her!" A deep male voice called to his fellow agents through the door. Claudia pulled the strings of her hood so only her eyes and nose were visible. It hindered her peripheral vision, but no one would be able to I.D. her. Mac just watched her, silent and confused. Footsteps could be heard only a few feet away from the door. It was time. Claudia pulled a small black device from her pocket. The door was ripped open, but before the first FBI guy could grab her, she jabbed the device into her stomach. A buzz was heard before he collapsed and Claudia took off towards the back door.

Claudia grinned as the door with the jank lock came into view. Just as she skidded to a stop, she turned around to see the two standing guys grabbing Mac and dragging her away. She was screaming. Screaming Claudia's name. But no one was listening. Their eyes met for a second before Claudia had to make a split-second decision. She chose to go alone again. She turned back to the door and jammed her shoulder into it. Almost immediately, it creaked open and Claudia was tripping out onto the school's soccer field.

She laid out on the grass for a moment, her breath quick and tears streaming down her face. She wanted to just sink into the grass and disappear. Not only had she ditched her best, nay _only_, friend, she would now have to find Artie alone. She heard some sirens approaching, and knew she had to leave. She still had to save Joshua, with Mac or not. Slowly, she stood and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. She ran off into the night, away from everything. She would have to pick up and leave. She was used to being on her own now, and it made her stronger.

Alone again.

* * *

"She was helping me hack in to find your work…" Claudia looked up slowly, and spoke in a distracted and dreamy voice.

"Until she got caught?" Artie continued for her reading her record. Claudia nodded and bit her lip nervously.

"She didn't turn me in. I think she wanted to punish me herself." She said. She felt like her throat had closed up. The past she had willing left behind was catching up with her, and it didn't feel good.

"Well, you could stay here if you can't do this." Pete suggested quietly looking over to Claudia. She shook her head rapidly.

"I can do it. It will be good to have someone who knows her and can predict what she'll do." Claudia was regaining her confidence. She had become a kick-ass secret agent. No one could stand in her way.

"All right then. Here are your tickets. I'll call you once I get some candidates for the artifact." Artie said practically shoving them out the door. Claudia grabbed the two tickets he had printed. They would have to pack quickly to make their flight. Artie turned back to his office as the two made their way out to Pete's car. Soon, they were driving back to the B & B, then on to the airport. Neither had back more than a carry-on of clothes, and their Tesla, goo, and Farnsworths were wrapped in clothes as to not be detected. Not that they had to go through security, they were government agents. A badge is the fast pass of airports.

Once they took off, Claudia immediately pulled out her laptop and began to work. Pete almost asked what she was doing, but let it go. He probably wouldn't get it anyway. She was searching for a surge of electricity usage in the city, because if Mackenzie was running all the stuff she had stolen, it would definitely be using a lot of power. Finding no anomalies, she became frustrated. Of course it wouldn't show up. Mackenzie would know a way to hide herself. She had to put herself in Mac's shoes, think of how to cloak her work. It was the key to tracking the girl down.

"So what happened between you two?" Pete managed to finally ask. The curiosity was killing him. Claudia looked up slowly. She really didn't want to talk about, but Pete deserved to know.

"She was helping me try to hack Artie. Before, you know, I went completely psycho. I mean, I had started to hear voices and stuff, but I just wanted to find out where Artie was and maybe find some closure. But we got caught. Well, she did. I ditched her and ran." Claudia tried to hide the grief in her voice, but her voice still sounded thin. Pete gave her a comforting look.

"Claudia, don't beat yourself up about it now. What's done is done. No need to cry over spilt milk." Pete said, trying to make her feel better about herself. Claudia couldn't help it. A grin spread across her face as she looked back at Pete.

"Really, that your best line?" She asked playfully. It made him feel better to see the life return to her face.

"I try." He replied smiling back. They talked for the remainder of the flight, even though Claudia was working hard to locate Mackenzie. It seemed like her friend still had her touch. However, Claudia was always a little more creative in these situations, and as they neared the end of three-hour flight Claudia had untangled Mac's work.

"I think I know where she's hiding." Claudia said with a mischievous grin.

"Bank shot, whattup! Where is she, Nancy Drew?" Pete enthusiastically replied.

"First off, Nancy Drew ain't got nothing on me. Secondly, how would you like to take a little trip to China Town?" Claudia replied as she high-fived Pete.

"As long we can get some dim sum." He said licking his lips.

"Well how serendipitous. They happen to be residing above what has been rated the best dim sum in the Bay Area three years running." Claudia replied smiling. Being around Pete seemed to make all the pain go away.

"Well, Serendipity is my stripper name." Pete said making a goofy attempt at a sexy face.

"Hey! Don't steal my lines!" Claudia said punching him in the arm. Pete put his hands up in a mocking defensiveness. Within a few minutes of this exchange, they were landing in SFO. The pair was quick to escape the chaos of the crowded airport and picked up the rental car Artie had reserved for them.

"Welcome to San Francisco." Pete said as they pulled onto the highway that would take them to the city.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome

**Thanks all for subscribing and reviewing! I encourage you to continue to do so!**

**Sorry about the little cliffhanger at the end, I couldn't help myself *mwhahahahaha* :)**

**P.S. YES, I realize this chapter is a little shorter. Chill your pants, I'll make the next one a little longer. **

* * *

Aftermath- Chapter 3: Welcome

"I spy something... Chinese?" Claudia said as they drove into China Town. She had heard San Francisco's China Town was awesome... but it was way more than she had imagined. It was like they were leaving the city behind and entering a completely different world. Pete grinned as they made their way through the crowded street. He didn't get to observe the area like Claudia was, mainly because he had to avoid all the pedestrians running though the traffic.

"There's a thing called using the crosswalk, you know." Pete muttered as a man slammed his hands on the hood of the car. Claudia giggled at these words.

"San Franciscans can't seem to grasp that concept." She replied as she noticed Pete almost hit two other people. About 6 almost accidents later, Claudia spotted the building that sported a sign reading, "Delicious Dim Sum". Pete quickly pulled into a parking spot right as somebody was pulling out.

"That's some pretty awesome parking karma, Pete. What's the plan?" The youngest of the pair was radiating enthusiasm. Pete wondered if it was a brave face she was putting on to face Mackenzie, but realized it was genuine. Perhaps his advice had actually helped her, despite the silliness of it. She was just excited to be out of the warehouse and in the field.

"Well, we go in. If she's there then we ask her about the artifact. If not then we'll do some recon." Pete said shrugging and pulling out his gun and the Tesla. He handed Claudia the less violent of the weapons. He knew she didn't really know how to operate a gun and definitely wouldn't want to use one on her ex-best friend.

"I like your plans. Straight-forward and simple." Claudia replied taking the Tesla and tucking it into the back of her pants. They both exited the car and made there way through the crowded sidewalk towards the restaurant. As they passed by the window of the restaurant, Pete looked in longingly and licked his lips. Claudia gestured toward the door to the upper apartments.

"After." She said authoritatively, almost as if Pete was a little kid and she was his nagging mom. This though made her grin slightly to herself.

"Why do you torture me so?" Pete asked following her submissively.

"Because I love to make you miserable." She replied smiling even bigger now as she picked the lock easily. Pete smiled as she pushed open the door. Silently, they both made their way up the narrow staircase to the upper floor. There would only be two apartments, and if Claudia's calculations were right they were looking for apartment A.

Once they reached the small landing outside of the two doors, Pete knocked confidently on the door. No response. After five deep Claudia breaths, Pete mouthed "One, two, three," before kicking in the door. The male agent went in first, gun pointed out in front of him. Claudia followed and tried to copy his movements with the Tesla. The apartment, or rather, closet with a bathroom and kitchen, was messy and crowded. Every wall was lined with TV monitors and a large desk supported several desktop computers and a few miscellaneous laptops. Every wall was plastered with newspaper clippings and maps. Claudia took in the entire room at once. She quickly counted every monitor, router, and computer, realizing something was off.

"Pete?"

"Yeah Claud, what's up?" Pete asked turning his gaze from the blank computer screen to his partner.

"One laptop isn't here. There're only 14." Claudia counted all the laptops again and nodded before turning to face Pete.

"Nice catch! That was like a Myk-…" He stopped himself before he spoke her name. There was an intensely awkward silence between the two. Claudia gulped to avoid letting her mind go to the woman who had abandoned them. She didn't want to think about how helpful Myka would have been in this moment; piecing together the clues they were finding and observing the minutest details.

* * *

"Babe, they found our hideout." Mac said leaning back into the man's arms. She watched her old friend and the muscular man on the screen of her laptop, grinning manically at their cluelessness to the fact they were being watched.

"You were right, she has changed. But I know her all too well, and there are some things that are invariable. I know all her weaknesses." Mac turned to face the man with these words.

"Don't underestimate her. Weaknesses or not, she's stronger than you'd think." The male mused focusing on Claudia intensely. Mac looked a little annoyed at him. He didn't like sharing his attention.

"You can distract her, right? Long enough for us to get her away from her partner?" Mac asked trying to hide uncertainty. The man smiled and held her even tighter.

"Of course." He said as he kissed Mackenzie.

* * *

"Will you be able to see what they've been doing on these computers?" Pete asked Claudia after clearing his throat to end the awkward festival.

"Let me try. She'll probably have some high level security." The girl replied before sitting in front of the largest desktop. Pete grabbed the power strip and flipped it on. Simultaneously all the monitors came to life. Then, Pete just leaned against the wall and let Claudia get to work. After about an hour of attempts, the teen hacker threw her hands up in defeat.

"God damn this is some pretty beautiful security. I don't think I'll be able to break it down without leaving an obvious trail." Pete yawned and stretched in response as Claudia stood and turned off all the computers.

"Well, they should be back soon. Let's stake the street out over some Dim Sum." Pete suggested. Claudia smirked as she heard his stomach audibly grumble.

"Sounds good." She said walking towards the door. They made their way down the steps and back to the street. By now, it was already starting to darken outside. Claudia realized the gnawing hunger in her stomach and was grateful as the approached the restaurant. As they entered, they were happily surprised to find the place relatively empty.

"What will you have?" A young waitress with a heavy Chinese accent asked the pair as they sat near the front window. Pete rattled off a long list of different things, and Claudia just ordered a few small dishes and a Coke. Their food was set at the table within a few minutes. Then, they got down to business.

"What do you think she's hiding with all that security?" Pete asked Claudia with a mouth-full of noodles. It was hard for her to take him seriously with about ten noodles dangling from his mouth to chin. She waited for him to slurp them up before answering.

"I'm not sure, but it's probably very big and very illegal." Claudia finally replied taking a sip of Coke. Just then, a buzzing was heard from Claudia's bag and she nearly jumped from her seat in surprise.

"Probably Artie." Pete said as she regained composure and opened the Farnsworth.

"Did you track her down yet?" Artie asked cutting right to the chase. His agents looked at each other debating on which of them should answer this. Claudia finally gave in and turned back to the device.

"Well, yes and no. We found where the stuff is, but no Mackenzie yet. Any idea what artifact we're dealing with?"

"Well, I narrowed it down to any telekinetic artifacts due to the fact that everything was drawn towards one person and the sweat would indicate use of mass. Within that criteria, I only found one possible candidate that isn't already in the warehouse." Artie explained his research quickly. He didn't really expect them to understand it completely.

"And that would be…?" Claudia implored.

"Felicia Parise's earrings." Their boss replied knowingly as he turned the Farnsworth towards the image of the earring on his screen.

"Who's this Parise chick?" Pete asked with his mouth full yet again.

"She was an American telekinetic in the 70s, the earrings probably absorbed some of her abilities. The earrings use a mass transfer from the wearer to pull objects in. So for every bit of mass moved, some of the wearers mass is destroyed." Artie continued to explain.

"So get the earrings or else Mac is toast?" Claudia questioned processing everything he was telling them.

"Yes, and judging by how much mass she's moved already, she won't have much time if she continues to use the earrings. Be careful though, they're unpredictable."

"Like every artifact, you mean?" Pete replied raising an eyebrow.

"Just find those earrings." Artie said before hanging up on the team.

"Well, at least we know what we're looking for now." Pete said shrugging as Claudia tucked the Farnsworth back into her bag.

"So my money is on Mac keeping the accessories… um Pete?" Claudia started to say before she noticed her partner start to stare off behind her. His mouth was agape in surprise. A confused look crossed the girl's face before she turned around to follow Pete's gaze. Her eyes fell upon the last thing she expected to see and her jaw dropped almost all the way to the floor.

"Todd?"


	4. Chapter 4: Mislead

**ONCE AGAIN: thanks for all the awesome reviews :)**

**FUN NEWS- WAREHOUSE 13 WAS JUST RENEWED FOR A THIRD SEASON! SOO HAPPY!**

**hopefully we won't have to wait a whole year this time! In the mean time, read my story! **

**sorry I took so long on this chapter. Hopefully another one this week though so YAY!**

**and, at last, CHAPTER 4.**

* * *

Aftermath- Chapter 4: Mislead

"Claudia!" Todd said excitedly running towards the table. Claudia jumped into his arms and he spun her around once. Once she had her feet on the ground again she went on tiptoes and kissed him sweetly. He smiled and looked down to her. There was a pure moment of happiness as their eyes met. Nothing needed to be said. However, a moment is only a moment. A moment can't last forever, and both of them knew that. Even though it felt like nothing needed to be said, a lot did need saying.

"What are you doing here?" Claudia asked him taking a step back. Their fingers remained intertwined even with the change in positioning. He chuckled as he looked back to her.

"I could ask you the same question." He replied. His answer, or lack of answer, bothered her. She didn't want to get into it though. All that matter was that she was with him again. Pete wiped his mouth on a paper napkin and cleared his throat loudly.

"You remember Pete, right?" Claudia said turning between the two men. Todd looked to Pete and nodded awkwardly. Pete returned the gesture before looking to Claudia. She took a few light steps towards her partner.

"You two go on a real date for once. I've got a vibe. I'm gunna visit the Best Buy." Pete whispered encouragingly. Claudia tried to protest but he shook his head. "You deserve it, Claud. Just be safe."

"Thanks dude." She replied smiling and offering a fist for him to pound. She then returned to Todd's side and hooked his arm, leading him towards the door.

"Where to?" Claudia asked as they exited the restaurant.

"It's a surprise." Todd said mischievously as he wrapped a small bandana around her eyes.

"Kinky." She replied taking his hand and letting him lead her. Pete smiled watching them leave. He then paid and left the restaurant, heading out for the electronics store in the rental car.

* * *

"Can I have even a little hint?" Claudia asked with a little exasperation in her voice. She had been guessing what their mystery date might be for the past five minutes they had been walking.

"We're almost there." Todd said softly as turned. Claudia sensed two large walls to either side of her. Were they in an alleyway? She heard Todd open a gate and he helped her up a flight of stairs.

"Todd, you're killing me! Where the hell are we?" She asked with a mock fear. Her beau just smiled to himself for a moment.

"See for yourself." He said as soon as he closed the door behind himself. He wrapped an arm around her waist before pulling the blindfold off. Claudia half-grinned for a moment as her eyes adjusted, but a look of horror crossed her face as she registered what was in front of her.

"Surprise!" Mac called out as she stood as walked towards the dumbstruck girl. Claudia couldn't find any words as her eyes darted between Todd and Mackenzie. Were they in cahoots? The though couldn't penetrate her mind. It just didn't make any sense. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be possible. Yet… it was?

"So, I finally got the attention of the prestigious Warehouse 13." Mac said both mockingly and excitedly. Claudia gulped and looked up to the girl she had once called her best friend.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Claudia said with a stoic expression and a serious voice. She tried to discreetly reach for the Tesla in the back of her jeans, but a strong hand pulled the weapon out just as her small hands graced it. Mac just shook her head and grinned as Todd passed her the Tesla. She examined it for a second before looking back to Claudia.

"Really, Claud? You think I don't already know all about the Warehouse?" Mac asked, slightly offended. They both took a moment to stare each other down. Neither of the pair noticed much physical change, yet both were completely different people than before.

"Look, you really don't want to get into this stuff. Just give me the earrings." Claudia was trying to keep her cool even though she was terrified of what Mac might do to her. They both knew Claudia didn't have the upper hand. Mac pulled her hair out of her face and removed both earrings. She then tossed them to a Claudia who caught them with deep confusion. She whipped out a neutralizer bag and looked away as she dumped the artifact in.

"Why exactly are you giving me these? Not that I'm ungrateful or anything but I thought you might put up a little more of a fight." Claudia asked regaining a little confidence as she tucked the silver bag back into her bag.

"This had nothing to do with those earrings. I just needed them to get your attention." Mac replied nonchalantly.

"Then what is this about, Mac? I'd really like to get back home as soon as possible." Claudia was extremely annoyed at this point. Mac didn't seem as threatening as before, and she was finding a new courage. Mac was a little disappointed as the fear left Claudia's eyes. She wanted her to be scared.

"This is about you helping us take over that world." Claudia just raised her eyebrow to this. Was she even being serious anymore, or was this just some elaborate prank?

"I really doubt that I'll help you." Claudia said with attitude. She definitely wasn't scared anymore.

"You really won't have much of a choice." Todd finally chimed in as he leaned against the desk, glaring at Claudia. Her confidence wasn't only getting on Mac's nerves at this point. Both of her captors were pretty pissed off, and Claudia was slightly amused by this.

"You'll either willingly help us break into the Warehouse, or you'll be ransom. Which sounds like more fun, Claud?" Mac used the nickname with a sharp edge. Claudia confidence began to fade yet again, but she really didn't want to show it as much this time.

"Well, I definitely won't be doing it willingly." The spunky redhead spat back to Mac.

"I told you she wouldn't cooperate." Todd said as he turned to Mac coldly. The girl glared back to him and he immediately wiped the smug look from his face.

* * *

Pete pulled into the giant parking lot of the superstore, but didn't exit as he shut off the car. He felt a sudden pain in his chest. A vibe, and it was definitely bad. Breathing quickly, he pulled out his cell phone and Farnsworth. He first tried Claudia's cell. Six tries, no luck. A sweeping feeling of dread came over him, as he knew in his heart that something was wrong. After trying her Farnsworth a few times, still with no luck, he slammed his hand on the steering wheel.

Feeling from Myka and Kelly's abandonment resurfaced as he took out his anger and pain on the car. He would have looked crazy to anyone watching, but he felt so alone that it didn't matter. The usually strong man let a tear escape his eye as he leaned forward, his face pressing lightly against the top of the steering wheel. He felt like the pain was inescapable. Who could he blame other than himself?

After a few moments of crying, he began to collect himself. Claudia needed him. Pete picked up the Farnsworth from his lap, wiped his eyes, and called Artie. Once the older man picked up, he almost commented on Pete's distraught appearance, but Pete began to speak immediately.

"I think Claudia's in trouble." These words alone were enough to send Artie into a panicked flurry.

"What? What? WHAT?" He asked leaning closer to the device.

"I've got this terrible vibe and she won't pick up her phone or Farnsworth. I'm just really worried." Pete was trying, with great diligence, not to break down in front of his boss.

"Well, let me just trace her phone… let's see… she's near a restaurant called, "Delicious Dim Sum". Mean anything to you?" Artie was focused, yet completely flustered. Claudia was the closed thing to a daughter he had, and he was not about to lose her. Before Pete answered him though, Artie spoke again. "Wait, she's on the move. Headed towards the Bay Bridge." In that instant, Pete turned the car back on and drove fiercely out of the lot. Something in him knew the fasted way to the bridge.

* * *

Claudia stiffened as she heard her phone begin to blare the _Get Smart _theme song. The room fell silent as all of them listened patiently to the cheesy ringtone. _FML, why didn't I set it on vibrate? _Claudia thought to herself as she attempted desperately to muffle the cell. A few unanswered rings later, she heard the familiar buzz of the Farnsworth. Todd straightened himself up and approached her menacingly. Claudia tried to position herself between the man and her messenger bag, but as soon as he help his hand out she took it off sulkily.

"We're not quite ready to talk to him." Mac said as Todd worked quickly to set false GPS signals for the devices. It would keep the other agent of their backs long to gain some leverage.

"Pete will find me. He'll know something's wrong if I'm not where my phone is." Claudia spoke with a child-like defeat. Her voice was void of defiance at this point.

"Good point. Todd, take her to wherever you're placing the signal. I think I'd like to play with some of Claudia's new toys." The words seemed to slither from Mac's mouth as she peeked into the bag. Claudia felt violated as she searched her belongings. The objects had massive power in the right hands. Todd immediately grabbed both the Tesla and Claudia's arm forcefully.

"Please, don't try anything stupid." Todd said as he prodded Claudia towards the door with the electro-gun. For a split-second, she thought she detected a hint of remorse in his voice. Not that it mattered as she was clumsily forced out the back door and down the stairs.

The ex-couple had less distance to cover to get to the bridge than Pete. Beating him there by a few minutes, they parked near a small park just a little ways away from the bridge. Todd wrapped his arm around Claudia's waist to conceal the Tesla while still threatening her.

"Lay down on the grass." He commanded her quickly. She hesitated, but obeyed immediately as he dug the gun deeper into her side. As soon as she lowered herself to the grass, he positioned himself next to her. To the naked eye, they looked any other sweet, young couple. In reality, however, Claudia's nerves were shredding her insides. She no longer doubted that Todd was willing to hurt her.

"Just act like this was our date, and tell him not to worry." His face lacked its usual cross between optimism and cute awkwardness. Claudia found this disturbing; she never could have imagined the previously gentle nerd like this.

* * *

Pete pulled into a spot next to the park and practically threw himself from the car. He spotted the familiar head of red hair belonging to Claudia, and bounded over to the couple. As he approached, Todd leaned over the girl and began to kiss her. She was taken completely by surprise and had no time to protest before Pete was standing over them. He threw Todd off Claudia and pointed a gun at him. Todd took on his old timid persona again, feigning fear to Pete.

"What the hell are you doing?" He mumbled to a baffled Pete. Slowly, Pete lowered the gun and looked between the pair. Claudia looked like the crap had been scarred out of her, but Pete couldn't tell if the fear was directed at him or the other teenager.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I thought somebody was attacking Claudia." Pete's voice was shaky and confused. He was so sure something was wrong. Claudia felt Todd nudge her with the Tesla as Pete stared deeply into her eyes.

"I'm fine, Pete." Claudia managed to choke out. She wanted to cry and jump into Pete's strong arms, tell him all about how scarred she was, have him comfort her, and make everything all right. Todd wouldn't let her though. The man she had once thought she loved had gruesomely stabbed her in the back. She really was doomed in romance.

The poignancy in Claudia's voice made Pete not want to believe her. He wanted to just pick her up and run away, but nothing was wrong. Nothing he could see at least. He searched her face for any hint to her pain, but didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Myka would have been able to tell what was wrong. She would have known exactly how to deal with the situation. The pain in his chest only grew as he let his mind wander to his lost partner.

"Claud, just pick up your phone next time." Pete said as he holstered his gun and tried to relax his stance a little. He really didn't want to leave. There was only silence.

"She will." Todd said coldly, his words pushing Pete away. He then turned around and sauntered back to the rental. Claudia and Todd remained silently as they watched him drive off.

"Good enough. Now let's get back before Mac starts to lose her patience." The male announced as he pulled his captive to her feet. She finally stopped resisting and let him pull her back to his car. She was practically a rag doll, just lifelessly being dragged along by Todd.

* * *

Artie walked tiredly into the giant library. He wasn't surprised that this was where he had tracked her. Noticing a woman in the back, with curly brown hair and a nose deep in a poetry book, he stopped.

"We need you."


	5. Chapter 5: Pursuit

**Hope you love reading this as much as I love writing it!**

**Enjoy! and don't forget to continue to review! I LOVE REVIEWS!**

**

* * *

**

Aftermath- Chapter 5: Pursuit

"Please, don't Artie." Myka said with pain, trying not to look at the man. She wanted leaving to be a clean break. It was hard enough without Artie following her. She knew she really would never be able to escape the warehouse, but she didn't want to accept it.

* * *

"Claud, I gotta admit, this thing is pretty cool." Mac remarked as she gestured to Artie's password cracker. The captive gulp, trying not to imagine all the places she could've gotten into with that thing. _Artie is soooo going to kill me, unless of course, these psychos kill me first. Fun fun fun. _Claudia thought to herself as she discreetly tried to see what was on the screen.

"Come here!" Mac's voice had false warmth in it as she waved her old friend to her side. She approached cautiously and squatted to read the monitor. "I just wacked down your whole firewall!" Mackenzie announced with excitement and pride. Claudia groaned and facepalmed as she observed the damaged done. It would take days to repair.

"I really don't see why it's necessary for you to pull my heart out and show it to me." The red head girl said with a furrowed brow.

"Well, if we're going to take over the world, the stuff in the warehouse could be very helpful." Mac replied mocking innocence.

"Can't you just ransom me to get in?" Claudia trailed off, regretting the words as soon as they crossed her lips. She loved her technology a little too much.

"Why of course, but we want to know what we should aim for once there. Plus, it's kinda funny to watch your face as I tear up all your hours of hard work." Mackenzie's joy in Claudia's pain was almost sick.

"Weeks of work, actually." Claudia cringed at the thought of all her work, now gone. Not to sound too dramatic, but she felt like something inside of her was being violently murdered by the other girl. Computers were as much a part of her as being a pain in Artie's old ass. They were one of the only things that ever remained constant in her life, though all the lows and highs.

* * *

Pete drove away clenching his teeth. The vibe wouldn't go away. Finally, he pulled over into a shadowy spot. Evening was falling upon the city and everyone was either retreating to bars or home. After a few stressful minutes, he saw Todd's beat up old sedan speeding through the almost completely vacant street. The sight of Claudia gave him another painful rip, but he bit his lip and ignored it.

Once Todd's car was a block past Pete, he pulled out and easily kept up. They wound through a few side streets and partially pulled into an alley. Pete sat, hands drumming on the wheel, watching from under the shadow of a tree. It was the back of the apartment he and Claudia had stormed earlier. As usual, his instincts were right. Something was definitely up.

* * *

"Pete's going crazy without you. He tracked down Claudia while she was on a date, thinking something was wrong, and pointed a gun in Todd's face. Scared the poor kid to death. He needs you to balance him out. That's why you were both selected, to be the perfect balances." Artie was practically begging Myka that this point. Sure, Claudia wasn't a bad agent, but it wasn't the same without Myka's keen eye. He was truly worried Pete would become unstable. The former agent just shook her head, trying not to show the pain at thinking of Pete like that. She couldn't let herself be dragged back in.

"Look, Artie, I've heard the speech already, but I'm done. You need to accept that I can't come back." Myka really didn't want to believe the words coming from her mouth, and the dejected look that crossed Artie's bearded face didn't make it any easier. They both just stared at each other until Artie's Farnsworth started buzzing. It was Claudia.

"Artie… I'm sorry." Claudia said meekly as the man's face appeared on the screen. He started to ask why, but a look of horror took over his features at the sight of the Tesla to her head.

"Let her go!" Artie demanded with a powerful voice. The thought of anyone hurting her brought on a terrible mixture of grief and rage. In that moment he would have readily killed whoever was holding the gun, no matter who they were. Artie clenched his teeth as a girl about Claudia's age that he recognized as Mackenzie Rush and Todd came into frame.

* * *

Claudia was shaking in fear, feeling the tip of the gun against her temple. As he shouted at them, Todd brought the butt of the gun down hard on her head, making her only see blackness for a moment. After blinking and trying to look to Artie for comfort, a tear rolled down her face. Artie was practically having a fit by now. Something between a complete breakdown and seething hatred. Both of them felt a sick feeling that neither had ever experienced. Claudia's head was pounding from the blow, and she felt a warm liquid cover her fingers as she tenderly tried to touch the wound. Blood, of course. The sight of her red fingers didn't make her any less lightheaded.

"If you want her alive, you'll let us into the warehouse." Mac shot the words like little icy daggers at Artie.

"Artie… don't!" Claudia yelped before Todd smacked her again.

"Shut up you little shit!" He said as she recoiled, barely able to sit up anymore. Artie was suddenly filled with dread and couldn't find words as he watched the little girl being battered. It was impossible for him to watch, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. Mac, picking up on Artie's speechlessness, cleared her throat.

"Meet us at the warehouse tomorrow at 6 pm. You can bring those bumbling idiots you call agents, but if anyone tries anything, she'll be dead before you can say "Warehouse 13."" With these words, Mackenzie shut the Farnsworth and looked down with disgust to the girl who was barely conscious.

"Look alive, Claud! We've got some havoc to wreck!" Claudia could only blink pitifully in response. Mackenzie grabbed Todd's car keys and made her way to the back door, and her accomplice eagerly followed with Claudia over his shoulder.

* * *

"Let's go." Myka said as she wiped some tears from her eyes. She had witnessed the entire exchange and now had no way of stopping herself. Claudia needed her, and so did everyone else and the warehouse. Artie felt a little less chilled as she wrapped her arm around him and walked him out. It was hard to see Artie crying because he was usually so strong and fearless. Myka knew Claudia was like a daughter to Artie, and wanted to be strong for him. She grabbed his Farnsworth and called Pete.

"Claudia is being help captive by Todd and some other girl. You need to follow them back to the warehouse." She said as she attempted to dry her eyes.

"M..Myka?" Pete asked. He was overcome by joy at the sight of her. However, with a single worried glance the words resonated. He had to be an agent before a friend. He looked up from the device to see the three teens walking down the stairs. He bit lip as he noticed Claudia was hanging almost lifelessly over Todd's shoulder.

"On it." He said before hanging up and starting the car.

_In the lonesome night, the predator stalks the prey. _


	6. Chapter 6: Follow Through

**_HEY GUYS!_**

**_Sorry this took me sooo long. I started to do NaNoWriMo and quickly realized I didn't have time for it. Anywhooo, another update soon. _**

**_Strangecookie1_****_- THANKS so much for reviewing all the time, it really means a lot to me :) *cyber hugz*_**

**_WhiteIce- Thanks for the review! Definitely look forward to a lot of Artie and Claudia, I love writing for them. P.S. I'M READING YOUR STORY TOO AND I LOVE IT :)))))) *feeds cyber cookies*_**

**_See what you get when you review? You get to make me happy and you get free cyber cookies and hugs. It's pretty much a win-win situation. _**

**_so here ya go, readers, chapter 6. Oh! I've neglected letting you know that I don't own anything except the sinister Mackenzie Rush and this story. The other awesomeness belongs to Jack Kenny (who's awesome.), the writers, and all the good people at Syfy. Gotta love them for renewing for a third season :)_**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Follow-Through**

Mackenzie sped towards SFO at a rate that made Claudia's stomach lurch. Todd had found the electro handcuffs in her bag and felt no need to point the gun at her with the small remote in his hand. _Damn you, slow karma. _She thought to herself as she looked down at her wrists. She felt a little more sympathetic about all of Artie's gripes about the burns on his wrist. The things really did hurt like hell. Also, the stress that came with constant fear of a sudden shock gave her a killer migraine.

"Get us security passes, I don't want to give our little princess here a break from the cuffs." Mac barked at Todd as he pulled out a laptop with a 4G chip. He just nodded and began typing at a inhuman speed in the way an experience hacker would. Claudia just laid her head back and looked at the fuzzy grey ceiling of the car. She tried to identify the stains to take her mind off of what might become of her in the near future. However, it was to no avail, because her mind still wouldn't stop running every possible scenario through her mind.

* * *

Pete had a hard time keeping calm as he glued his eyes to the small red blur in the car a few lanes away from him. He couldn't stand being so close yet being able to do nothing. Suddenly, his cell buzzed, letting him know that Myka had sent him an email. Quickly scanning the message, he was excited to find that he would be given a ride in an exclusive private jet. It would ensure that he could beat Mackenzie, Todd, and Claudia to South Dakota.

* * *

Artie and Myka were the first to make it back to the Warehouse, and Artie's pain hadn't alleviated. None of this would have ever happened if he had just kept Claudia away from all the madness of the warehouse. As the pair rushed into Artie's office, Leena looked up with a bewildered expression at the sight of Myka.

"What is going on here?" Leena asked sensing extreme panic in Artie. When Artie panicked, you knew it had to be really bad. Artie, however, instead of answering, went to work on his computer. Myka bit her lip, trying to find the right words, as Leena turned her gaze to her with worry.

"Claudia was kidnapped." Myka muttered.

"What do we know?" Leena asked turning between the two agent, everything was hard for the woman to comprehend.

"They're coming here at six." Was all that Myka half-heartedly replied as she looked over Artie's shoulder. He pulled up a camera feed from SFO security and rewinded until he spotted three familiar figures walking past security without even a doubtful glance. He paused on a frame where the fear on Claudia's was obvious. The expression stung Artie deeply. Myka glanced down to her watch, surprised to find that it was already 5:45. The time they thought they had to plan was almost non-existent.

* * *

Pete sped far past what was reasonable in his SUV on the way to the warehouse. Jerking to the left, he drove the final mile until he was at the warehouse door, practically throwing himself from the car. Everyone looked up as he burst into the office, breathing heavily.

"They're almost here. I only made it to the airport a few minutes before them." Then, a wave of distress came over the room as everyone sprung into action. None of them had any idea what they could do, but it didn't matter. They just had to do something for Claudia.

* * *

"Wake up, Claud. We're landing." Claudia groaned as she sat and looked to Mac and Todd. She had wished that it all was a dream, but no such luck. Her head still pounded and her wrists burned from the cuffs. The three rushed off the plane quickly, and were driving away in a rental car before Claudia could really register anything again. Claudia just shut her eyes and fell asleep again as they sped precariously towards the warehouse.

* * *

"What are we going to do Artie! You must have some idea!" Leena begged their boss who's eyes had glazed over.

"I don't know!" He snapped back as he pressed his palms to his temples. They were almost out of time.

* * *

"We're here." Todd yelled at the sleeping girl as he shocked her with the cuffs. She took in a large gulp of air as she sat up, her face showing her extreme pain. Mac got out and walked to the door as Todd pulled Claudia violently by the cuffs.

"Open it." Mac commanded holding the Tesla to her head again. Claudia fearfully obeyed, breathing a little quicker as the steel door slid open. They walked a little more slowly now, taking in the sight of the white hallway, bombs at either end. At the end of the corridor Todd force Claudia's eye to the scanner, and the door opened to the scene of chaos within.

"Artie!" Claudia cried out. The disheveled man turned and almost ran over to Claudia, ready to take into his arms and block out the whole world, but the horrible sound of electricity flowing and Claudia yelping as she hit the floor stopped him. He felt a pain far worse than a bullet or samurai sword in his shoulder. It dug deep into him, finding a new edge of his personality, one that would stop at nothing to make Claudia safe.

"Let her go!" Artie screamed at Todd as he grabbed Pete's gun off the desk.

"I would be more careful, old man. That is, if you care about this girl's well being." Todd manically replied, shocking Claudia yet again. She was now rolling on the floor in agony. Everyone in the room froze, feeling completely helpless.

"Just tell us what you want!" Pete demanded through clenched teeth. He wanted so badly to just punch Todd's head off. He cursed himself for not trusting his initial instincts.

"Just let us go into the warehouse and borrow a few things." Mac said with raised eyebrows.

"And you'll let Claudia go?" Artie asked sounding like a hopeful child. His eyes couldn't bear to look at the teenager on the floor like this, but something wouldn't let him look away.

"Nope," Mac said, popping the p, "her skills could be very useful to us." This last little defiant statement and the small sound of Claudia crying sent Artie over the edge. He threw himself at Todd, knocking the small remote for the cuffs out of his hand. It happened so quickly that no one, especially Todd, was prepared to react. He was taken easily to the ground by Artie's extra… fluff.

Then, Pete ran at Mackenzie and pinned her to the ground. The geeks that held Claudia may have been ruthless and willing to hurt anyone, but they really didn't stand a chance against Secret Service agents in hand-to-hand combat. As Pete and Artie held the two teenagers to the floor, Myka ran to Claudia's side, picking up the remote and unlocking the handcuffs. Once they were off, Myka was horrified to find red burn rings around her wrists that would definitely scar. She helped the little girl stand and slowly sat her down in Artie's rolly chair.

Claudia was breathing heavily and felt like a ton of bricks had hit her. The world around her seemed to be moving in slow motion. Looking down to Mac, she noticed her pull something out from behind her back. The Tesla. Before Claudia could scream any warning, there was a bright flash of blue light and Pete went limp. Artie tried to roll out of the way as Mac stood and pointed the electro-gun at him, but it was futile. Once again, a stream of blue light with the buzz of energy, and a limp Artie.

"Now, where were we?" Todd said as he stood up, his face twisted into a lethal cocktail of hate and anger. Tears streamed down Claudia's face again as the fear returned. Leena backed into the table, cowering as she felt Todd's aura. It seemed to be void of any remorse, which was never a good sign.

"Stand down." Myka commanded drawing her gun. Nothing in her person hinted at fear of the two teenagers. She had seen far worse, far more horrifying, far more menacing individuals than these two, and she wouldn't let them hurt the things she loved.

"I don't think so." Mackenzie chuckled before turning her gun from Myka to Claudia, who was silently crying into her stonewashed skinny jeans, her knees pulled to her chest. The armed Secret Service agent took deep and shallow breaths, trying to find something, anything, she could do.

_Pete was always the one who was good at improvising. _Myka cursed to herself, letting her eyes wander to the unconscious man for a split-second. She wanted to disappear, just let the situation go away, but it never worked out that way. She would have to think her way out of this one.

"C'mon, Claud." Todd said as he forcefully grabbed Claudia's arm, making her get up. Her face was red and tear-stained, painful for the helpless Myka and Leena to watch. "Time to take us on the grand tour."

* * *

**_You gotta give me some extra love for Artie's... fluff. Please PLEASE please review. It makes me feel all tingly inside (not in a gross way, you pedobears ;))_**

**_New Chapter in a few day... probably by Wednesday. YAY!_**


	7. Chapter 7: Snag and Bag

**_Oh, why hello ladies and gents! *in an awesome H.G. accent* As promised, here's another chapter for ya. It's quite short because I wanted to follow-through on my promise and because I want to leave the rest for the finally chapter/chapters (not sure if I should make it into two or one at the moment :P)_**

**firstdragonrider****- Here's your update! I hear you about Claudia fics, they rock! I'm glad they used her more in the second season because she's such a fun and interesting character :)**

zombienath**- If you like twists, just wait for the next chapter... MWHAHAHA. and i'm sorry for calling you a pedobear, will this little chapter make up for it? *puppy dog eyes***

scrawn- ohwhythankyou. Myka better come back in the real season or those writers are going to have to deal with my angry letter writing and stalking fury!

Kjay99- I love bringing things from past episodes of the show because I feel it makes my story feel a little more relevant to the actual show. We shall see how the gang figures it all out!

**_So here's this small chapter. We all know I don't own Warehouse 13 and all that jazz... unless I plan a heist soon and steal it away. (all for me! mwhahahaahaha) Hey! Don't roll your eyes! It could happen! *mutters curses to self* ENJOY!_**

**_OH! ALSO! write a little review if you spot the obvious Harry Potter reference. I'll give you some bragging rights for being a true nerd. B)_**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Snag and Bag**

"Where is the most powerful stuff?" Mac asked as she took in the wonder around her. A feeling of bliss came over the two intruders as they realized anything and more than they had ever dreamed of was probably only a few aisles away. Claudia, a total contrast to her captors, just stared down to her ripped-up vans as she trudged along. Todd and Mac mistakenly blamed her strange focus on fear, but Claudia was smarter than they were giving her credit for. A light trail of purple goo followed the trio, each track in resembling a foot-shaped waffle.

"The dark vault." Claudia finally mumbled shakily.

"We'll go there then." Mac instructed. Claudia only solemnly nodded in return before leading the party around a few aisles. Claudia felt violated being forced to give up her home so easily. There were so many things here Pete, Myka, Artie, and even she had risked her life to snag, bag, and tag. All these magical and fantastic artifacts were now at the disposal of two ruthless and power-hungry teenagers.

* * *

"Pete! Pete! C'mon wake up!" Myka called to her partner as she shook him by the shoulders. When Pete didn't respond to her attempts of shaking him, she placed her slender hands on his chest in preparation for CPR. After compressing his chest a few times, Myka leaned down to breath into him. Pete couldn't stifle his giggle as she did so, his eyes finally opening as she slapped him harshly across the face.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Pete exclaimed as he rubbed his face and sat up.

"For not growing up, you man-child." Myka replied, a half-grin crossing her face. "C'mon, we have a young genius to rescue." With these words they both stood and looked down to Artie who was still out cold.

"I'll take care of him. You two better hurry." Leena said, her glassy eyes not breaking focus from the man. Both Pete and Myka knew better than to argue the woman and ran out of the office in a blur.

* * *

"This is wicked awesome!" Todd cried out as he glimpsed inside the vault that Claudia had just finished expertly hacking into. Him and Mac pushed in front of the redhead and began to explore, their faces resembling those of children in a candy shop.

"Hey! Watch the circles, trust me." Claudia warned as she noticed Todd approaching the typewriter that had once held Pete captive. She questioned why she had shown concern for the pair, however. Perhaps she just couldn't bear to watch the life being sucked from anyone, even the people who had pushed, threatened, bruised, and scared the crap out of her.

* * *

"Myka, check this out." Pete said as he crouched down to examine a purple track.

"Claudia." The agents said simultaneously, a sense of pride in their techie protégé radiating.

"The trail goes this way." Myka shouted as she ran through the aisles with Pete soon on her heels. The tracks led them to the dark vault, it's door sealed tightly like the lips of someone keeping a hideous secret.

"You wouldn't happen to know how to hack the grid, would you Pete?" Myka panted as she examined the keypad demanding a complex access code. Pete struck the wall angrily with his fist, as he too saw no obvious way to get in.

"Do that cool high-kick thing." Pete finally suggested after a long moment of panicked thinking. Myka nodded before backing up and taking a fighting stance. The panel immediately blew up as her foot made contact, sparks flying in every direction. Then, just as they both hoped, the door slid open slowly.

* * *

"Damn it!" Mac screamed as she saw Pete and Myka menacingly enter with guns drawn in a small foggy cloud originating from what was left of the destroyed panel. Todd grabbed Claudia and pushed her into the circle surrounding Sylvia Plath's life-sucking typewriter. It all happened so quickly that the girl had no time to catch herself and wound up in direct eye contact with the machine, giving her no way to escape it lure.

The effect of the artifact felt something like what Claudia would think a dementor's kiss would feel like. Every happiness and ambition was pulled from the clutches of her mind to sink into oblivion. What filled the space that was now void of any happiness were her worst memories. Memories that she had almost been able to convince herself were only nightmares, but were too vividly painful to not acknowledge their truth.

Myka felt as thought she too had been thrust into the grip of the typewriter as she saw the color leave Claudia's face. The twinkle of mischievous happiness that usually danced in her friendly brown eyes disappeared completely, leaving her with a disturbingly blank expression.

"Put down your weapons, or she dies." Todd threatened as he put the Tesla dangerously close to the lifeless girl's graying face. Claudia didn't seem to notice the electro-gun at all as she stared her every hope away. Pete gave Myka a pained glanced that was returned with a defeat expression before they set their guns on the floor. There was nothing but silence as the two pairs glared each other down, a showdown that needed no words. Neither wanted to make any real move from here.

"Now, your turn to drop the gun." A voice from the shadow of the now open back door commanded. Todd whipped his head around to see Artie holding a scary and massive device that was pointed directly at him. Todd seemed to cower a little at the sight of the strange artifact. The possibilities of what it might be able to do to him were endlessly terrifying.

* * *

**_OH MY MS. FREDRICK! (OMMF?) WHAT SHALL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT AND POSSIBLY FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS EXCITING AND EPIC TALE? TUNE IN SOMETIME IN THE NEAR FUTURE TO FIND OUT! _**


	8. Chapter 8: Silent

**_So you guys are such lucky ducks since I thought of a WHOLE new plot for this, so it is far from over! Aren't you so excited?_**

**_Kjay99_****_- I think you definitely win a geek award. congrats! Also, I LOVE the typewriter. I wish it had gotten more use/attention in Breakdown because it's really a cool artifact. :)_**

**_scrawn_****_- Yay! I'm cool again since I'm not ending it? right? AND YOU GOT THE REFERENCE! You've got some nerd points! *snorts*_**

**_forever faerie_****_- Nerd points to you too! Here's your update. _**

**_Jimmy 144_****_- Your little question promted my brainstorm which led to this stories continuation. Thanks!_**

**_Secretcolor_****_-Thanks! I miss it too :(_**

**_Insane. certifiably_****_- *joins in super nerd dance* THANKS, DUDE! p.s. your username made me smile (like a psychopath). _**

**_WhiteIce_****_- I would definitely fear Artie's wrath... you'll see... mwahhahahaha (p.s. once again, I'm reading your story too, and I love it! CLIFFHANGER IS KILLING ME THO! MEH.)_**

**_ OKAY MY BELOVED AND AWESOME AND AMAZING AND GRAMMAR DEFYING READERS, HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER. ENJOY IT. AND REVIEW. BECAUSE IT MAKES ME HAPPY WHEN YOU REVIEW. WHEN YOU DON'T I FEEL LIKE CLAUDIA DOES AT THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER. YOU DON'T WANT THAT, DO YOU? _**

**_MWHAHAHA. _**

**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Silent

"_The silence depressed me. It wasn't the silence of silence. It was my own silence." -Sylvia Plath_

Claudia's entire being had turned a monotonous ensemble of grey. The girl was losing touch with her beautiful and warm world to enter a desolate dimension where she was completely alone. She felt as though she was buried in ice up to her neck, leaving only her head to be whipped ferociously by snowy winds. She wanted to shed a tear, but it felt like her eyes were frozen wide open, with nothing but harsh white and the faded keys of an old typewriter for her gaze to fall upon. As she slipped deeper, all she could feel was the pain of not only the ice burning her skin, but also of a thousand little regrets, swooping down like a hoard of vicious locusts.

"I said, put it down." Artie's words had a razor-sharp edge to them as he focused the device on Todd. The teenage boy swallowed nervously, his wide eyes darting between the threatening Artie and the even scarier Mac, who was glaring at him with such a disgusted hate that he had to submit. Todd feigned toughness, regaining an offensive step as he focused on Artie.

"You think you can shoot me down before I can pull the trigger? Huh? Do you really want to risk it?" Todd's voice was raspy as he screamed at Artie who was very obviously not intimidated. The boy was naïve, at least, compared to the seasoned agent. The older man knew exactly what was going through his head at that tense moment. Artie could practically smell his fear and taste his every weakness.

"Kid, you've got no idea how deep you're into this. Just drop the Tesla. I know you don't want to hurt her. Please, don't make this worse for yourself." The man's words were now attempting a more comforting form of reasoning. Todd's breath was ragged and a torn pain plagued his glasses-clad face.

"Artie, we're losing her." Myka's tone was desperate as she begged him to do something, anything. Artie showed no response, but it stung him just as much to think of the pain Claudia was experiencing. The girl didn't deserve this at all. If he had just kept his anger in check back in the office, Claudia wouldn't now be having her life stolen away by the wretched typewriter. The fault was, once again, falling into his lap. He had hurt her once more.

"One more chance, Todd. I don't want to have to use this." Artie commanded, noticing a small bead of sweat on his brow. Silence kept the moment tense, and Todd's hand began to shake profusely, making both Pete and Myka nervous that the Tesla might fire accidentally. Todd glanced back to an angry Mackenzie, looking for any instruction at all. He was just the sidekick, not cut out to make decisions like his boss was. She just continued to glare, leaving Todd to examine her desperately for clues.

In this moment that Todd looked away, Artie saw a small window of opportunity. He pointed the large gun and fired a small yellow ray of light at Todd. Almost immediately, his entire body froze and gained the shiny appearance of wax. Pete, Myka, and Mac's jaws dropped as they stared at the freakishly life-like sculpture. Pete was the first to become collected and soon dived at Mac, handcuffing her within an instant.

"What is that thing? Wha… what did you do to Todd?" Mac stammered, a complete contrast to her tough ego as she stared at her boyfriend in horror.

"A wax gun designed by Anna Maria Grosholtz, better known as Madame Tussaud. She used this to make the most realistic wax sculptures anyone in her time had seen. He's very much alive, however, just immobile. I can reverse the process when you two are rotting in jail." Artie's reply had a snide superiority in it. Mac wasn't put at ease at all, even though she had been told Todd would be fine. Everything, all her plans, work, and time had been wasted. At last, the fierce Mackenzie Rush caved in.

* * *

"Claudia!" Myka exclaimed as she grabbed a broom that leaned near the door and ran over to the typewriter. She attempted to push the grey figure from the hold of the machine with the handle of the broom, but was horrified to realize how strong its grip had become. It was if there was a physical bond between Claudia and Sylvia's typewriter. Myka threw the broom aside and took a few steps back.

"I'm sorry about this in advance." Myka said, her eyes painfully focused on the unresponsive girl as she took an offensive stance. She ran and sent a flying kick at Claudia's hip. The 22-year-old was sent flying out of the circle, making no sound as she hit the cold concrete floor. Myka scooped up her limp body, looking to Artie for guidance.

"Take her to the B & B, let her rest, then she'll need a lot of cookies, hot chocolate, and love. Got it?" Artie instructed, not bothering to turn his gaze from Claudia's blank stare to Myka's worried eyes. Myka simply nodded and jetted out the door to meet Leena in the office.

"We've got to take back to the B & B. You're driving." Myka's panicked voice set Leena running out of the warehouse, with Myka trailing behind as quickly as she could with the small girl's weight. Soon they were in Artie's red jag and speeding to Leena's.

* * *

"Might as well un-wax him. I don't want to have to drag him outside." Pete shrugged after pushing Mac to Todd's side. Artie looked thoughtfully at the boy before nodding to Pete.

"Sure." He grumbled as he grabbed and aimed the gun. After he fired, Todd practically jumped out of his high-top sneakers. He panted and looked around the room with a wild glint in his eyes. His surprise only grew when Pete snapped a pair of handcuffs on his wrists, holding his arms behind his back.

"What happened?" Todd cried, his frantic gaze landing on a dejected Mackenzie. She looked up and tried to stutter an answer, but Artie cut her off.

"I'm sure there will be plenty of time for you to tell that story when your on your way to a very special maximum security prison."

* * *

"C'mon, Claud! Please!" Myka cried as she wrapped Claudia up in the warm blankets on her bed. It was the first time Myka had ever dared enter Claudia's room, but everything was as she suspected. Old band posters plastered the walls leaving only small fragments of the pastel green wallpaper exposed. On a desk in the corner, there sat one of Claudia's most prized possessions, her laptop. She also had a rather impressive collection of random modems, hard drives, and other techie-looking things that went _blink_ in the night. Next to the bed there was about seven piles of books, ranging from Poe to J.K. Rowling to H.G. Wells (rather ironically.) It made her feel so much more connected to Claudia to see that she shared a similar, even if not as intense, passion for literature.

Claudia still felt the cold surrounding her, but there was something burning in the distance, just out of her reach. It hurt her to push against the ice and reach, but she did so anyway. Nothing mattered more than the warmth. Her insides were shredding as she beat herself against the wall of ice, slipping deeper with each strike. Something wouldn't let her escape still.

Myka's sweep of the room landed her eyes on the desk yet again where she spotted a pair of headphones and an iPod. The lanky woman scrambled to grab the device and plug it into Claudia's ear, quickly scanning the walls and the library of music to see what she should play. Her eyes rested on a Belle and Sebastian poster taped over Claudia's headboard, and she scrolled through to find the artist.

_Write About Love (Feat. Carey Mulligan)__-__ Belle and Sebastian_

Myka stole away one earbud to fill her hearing with a cheerful symphony with a classic ring to it. She immediately saw a little color return Claudia's grey face, bringing back hope. Guitars, drums, and the soothing voices of a male and female made the warmth grow.

_I know a trick_

_Forget that you are sick_

_Write about love_

_It can be in any form_

_Hand it to me in the morning_

The song soon ended, but Myka searched the library with much more confidence now, finding something a little more classic.

_Autumn Almanac- The Kinks_

With each new and upbeat song, Claudia felt the ice melting away, the world existing outside of a white flurry of typewriter keys.

_Shine On__- The Kooks_

Myka's silhouette became brighter and brighter, making the pain slowly fade.

_Fell In Love With a Girl- The White Stripes_

Her short hair morphed to its beautiful red shade, a streak of purple emerging from the grey oblivion.

_Pork and Beans- Weezer_

Claudia's brown eyes came to live and Myka's teary face lighting up upon eye contact. Claudia attempted a small, but slightly forced smile as Myka pulled her into a loving hug that enveloped all her senses.

_Dearest- Buddy Holly_

"I love you, Myka." Claudia whispered, a tear slipping down her nose. Now, she had completely become her normal, bright self, and she could barely remember a better feeling. Honestly, she could barely remember feeling anything at all before now. It was a strange emptiness, but Myka quickly filled it. Once the two girls released each other, Myka inspected her younger counterpart, searching for any grey. With Claudia now in full HD color, the red burns on her wrists and the bloody gash in her head became far more obvious. The injuries stirred a rage in Myka, but she knew that she couldn't get her revenge. Claudia needed her here.

"Are you okay?" Myka choked out as she gently stroked a piece of fiery red hair out of Claudia's young face.

"As okay as I can be right now." Claudia deftly replied, knowing that the straight up truth might be a little too much for the already worried-sick Myka. Myka nodded slowly and wiped her nose on her shirtsleeve, standing up without taking her eyes off Claudia.

"What do you need?" Myka asked, eager to heal the wounded girl.

"I think I'll just watch some old Star Trek in Pete's room." Claudia answered after thinking for a second. She just needed to rest up a bit, and Spock and Captain Kirk wouldn't hurt her recovery. Myka helped Claudia, who kept herself wrapped in her comforter, get up and plop herself in Pete's large bed. She tossed the frail girl the remote and inserted a disc into the DVD player. Just as Myka walked out the door, Leena entered with a plate of warm oatmeal scotchies and a large cup of hot chocolate brimming with marshmallows.

"Here you go." Leena smiled warmly as she set the comfort food on Pete's bedside table and left Claudia to her trekking. Finally, everything started to feel right. Too bad that never lasts very long.

* * *

Artie watched with disinterest as the van holding the two fugitive teens drove off into the distance. He hoped it would be the last of them he would see. Pete then walked towards his SUV, pulling keys from his pocket.

"Want a ride back to the B & B?" Pete inquired, watching Artie with intense focus.

"Sure, sure." Artie muttered distractedly. Pete started the car and they were on their way.

"What's the matter, Artie? You're totally giving me a bad vibe." The younger agent asked as he slipped on some shades and looked out to the dirt road. He knew something was bothering Artie.

"It's nothing." Artie responded, still quite distracted.

"Artie, dude, you can't lie to me. What is it?" Pete pestered, his tone becoming more serious. There was a long pause of silent thought before Artie finally turned to Pete and answered.

"I'm firing Claudia from the warehouse."

* * *

**_Did ya love it? Check out all the songs I mentioned if you don't know them, they're all great cheerful songs! What songs would you have chosen if you were Myka? HA. Even better reason to review :D_**


	9. Chapter 9: Fault

**_Ello, Ladies and Gents! Welcome to another fantasmasical chapter of Aftermath! A few twist in this chapter and TWO attempted cliffhangers. I'm sorreh. I couldn't help myself. _**

**_KJay99_****_- First off, great song choice. Rock on, duuuddeee! You Rule. thanks for the kind AND witty review. It is much appreciated. You are on my list of favorite people official. _**

**_AM_****_- Here's your update! P.S. I like your name, It's quite ambiguous :)_**

**_WhiteIce_****_- Oh so polite. Here's the update finally! Also, I think we need to official be best friends since we share minds. I'mjustsayin'._**

**_Please, Please, PLEASE enjoy this. and Review. Because I throughly enjoy reviews. They make my world go 'round. _**

**_AND A fun fact for you: to make a walrus emoticon, you type (:3=. I'm sorry. I find that so amusing. If you put a walrus in your review it will make me smile very largely. I might break my face. in a good way. If there is a good way to break your face. _**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 9: Fault

"Artie, no! You can't do that to her!" Pete pleaded as he abruptly stopped the car. Artie closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning back to Pete.

"I'm sorry, Pete. The decision has been made." Artie spoke now with a false professionalism that made the younger agent feel helpless. Pete stuttered for words, but started driving again as he could find none. His expression twisted to a clear combination of disappointment, anger, and pain. Artie just looked away, hoping he wouldn't notice the strain that he felt in this act.

Myka smiled as she poked her head into Pete's room and noticed Claudia sound asleep. The girl really needed the rest. She had experience far more pain than anyone of her young age deserved. Myka tiptoed further in so she could turn off the TV and pull a few more blankets over the slumbering teen. After tucking Claudia in, the older woman slid out of the room and down the stairs to see Artie and Pete enter in stony silence.

"What's wrong?" Myka asked, her brow furrowing.

"Artie thinks it's a good idea to boot Claud from the team." Pete huffed, glaring at his boss. Artie glared right back before turning to Myka and trying to respond in the most composed way possible.

"She's too young. She should be out in the world with a future, not locked in some top-secret attic." Artie mumbled quickly, not really believing any of the words. The truth hurt him too much to admit. The truth that he couldn't live with himself anymore, he couldn't bear to watch the girl in pain. Myka almost protested, demanded that this was a better life for the teen genius, but was it really? She was constantly in danger, had no friends her own age, and the majority of her life had to remain confidential.

"Not right now. She's sleeping." Myka softly replied, biting her lip nervously. Pete's pleading glance cut into her, making her partial agreement come with guilt. Artie gruffly pushed upstairs, mumbling something about checking on Claudia. Pete stared after him with wide eyes before turning back to Myka.

"Maybe it is for the best." The woman whispered before pushing past him to the kitchen.

* * *

"What are you going to do to us?" Mackenzie screamed frantically after a few moments in the dark, cold van. Although she could see nothing, she was relieved to find that her wrists were no longer handcuffed. She felt fear fill the darkness, but the warmth of Todd, who was nearby, made some of her panic melt away. She tried to curl up in the boy's arms, but he pushed her away.

"This is all your fault." He bitterly mumbled before closing his eye and pulling his knees to his chest. Mac broke down with these words because their truth rang with mind-numbing clarity. _It's all my fault._ With self-hatred echoing through her mind and nothing welcoming to grasp, the girl gave herself to quite tears. No one seemed to care, however. She was truly alone.

* * *

Claudia felt warm morning sunshine hitting her face and finally awoke. She was surprised to find herself in Pete's room at first before the night before became all too lucid. She rubbed her temples, trying to shake away the memory of true and utter emptiness. Sitting up, she almost fell out of bed in surprise to find Artie watching her.

"We need to talk, if you're up for it." The man softly murmured, barely looking at her. Claudia rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Yeah, sure." The tired teen mumbled in reply. Artie stared at her thoughtfully, trying to craft his words in a way that could let him maintain himself. He didn't want to cry or show weakness in front of Claudia. Finally, the man settled a statement in his mind and cleared his throat in preparation.

"I'm letting you go from Warehouse 13. Effective immediately." A crisp silence that one would imagine crickets might fill followed his words. Claudia started back at Artie, attempting to look him in the eye.

"Good one, Artie. You really think I'm that gullible?" The teenager chuckled half-heartedly before her boss looked back with solemn and sad eyes.

"Your stuff is packed downstairs and a taxi and flight to San Francisco are waiting for you." Artie declared before rushing out the room and begging himself not to look back. He heard the girl's deep breath, then heaving sobs. It took all the strength to abandon her there. It felt so wrong, but he convinced himself it was better for her.

* * *

No one spoke as the teens were dragged from the back of the van to the building that looked like nothing more than a concrete bunker. Mackenzie turned to Todd for strength, guidance, or comfort but only found a frightening blankness. This wasn't how this was supposed to happen. She was supposed to be on her way to ruling the world, not being led to the dreary place that she would most likely live out the rest of her life in.

Rage built up inside Mac as she was forcefully prompted towards the prison. A momentary lapse of common sense drove her to whip away from the sentry. It was animalistic anger that led her to make a futile and hopeless attempt at escape. After only two steps a shock travel up and down her spine, making her collapse in a sad heap on the dusty ground. Todd could barely watch as the guard carelessly lifted her as if she were just a dead weight and pulled her towards the small door as if nothing had happened.

A door hissed open, the pair entered, and the door closed tightly, locking the unconscious Mac and the disturbed Todd away from the world. Todd blinked a few times, cleaned his glasses, and scanned the room. At first, everything just seemed blindingly white, but after a moment Todd screamed, emitting a sound that no man should release. His every pain and fear came to life, surrounding him with nowhere to run. He began to pant and a tear fell down his stunned face as a lifeless Claudia appeared before him. _Because of you, Todd. _Her voice taunted him, turning the boy into a hysteric mess.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't mean to hurt you!" Todd screamed. _Because of you. Because of you. Because of you. _

* * *

Claudia sniffled and wiped her red nose on her sleeve before picking up the suitcases in the front hall. Artie had sent Pete, Myka, and Leena to do inventory at the warehouse, just in time to not say goodbye. Maybe it was better, though, just to have a clean break. It might hurt a little less.

After a final sweep of her room and stealing a few oatmeal scotchies from the kitchen, Claudia took and deep breath and exited the B&B. She could hardly believe that this would probably be the last time she would be in this place that felt like a home for once. Tears fell freely from her eyes are she approached the waiting cab and let the driver take her bags. After a final longing glance, she hopped in the back of the car and put her face in her hands.

"Hello, Claudia. We have some business to attend to." Ms. Fredrick's smooth voice flowed like syrup, yet still made Claudia jump and practically hit her head on the roof of the car. "You know too much."

* * *

Todd continued to sob as the depressing face of Claudia surrounded him and placed blame squarely on him just as he feared. Mackenzie soon came to her sense and was perplexed to find him in this state. After a moment, however, she found a similar hysteria as she saw herself grow old, rotting away with nothing to do but twiddle her thumbs and regret. It was her greatest fear.

Todd spotted a hole of light in the distance. It drew him in; making him believe would find relief. He became to walk weak towards it. Mac saw the same and followed Todd with nothing but the desire for the light. Hope was over the horizon, they knew it in the pit of their stomach. It was just out of reach, but maybe in a few steps it might…

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A woman seemed to appear out of nowhere. She had long, dark brown hair and piercing brown eyes. "You'll never get out of here if you wander into the far away." Her slight British accent made both Todd and Mackenzie trust her slightly more.

"I'm Helena."

* * *

**_Sorry for the shortness. Update soon though! _**


	10. Chapter 10: Repercussions

**_New Chapter! this one is an exciting/stumping/crazy chapter, with more madness to come! mwhahahahaha!_**

**_claudia-scags_****_- phew. I'm glad my cliffhangers worked! I feel so lame when they don't :P (3 for the review!)_**

**_Laby Ann Boleyn_****_- hahaha when I started reading your review my heart sank... but then it rose, much like a phoneix! thanks! (*hugz* you reviewed!)_**

**_KJay99_****_- all is explained in this update! ROCKN'ROLL! (*extreme sexy awesome cyber cookie hug* because you are a top reviewer!)_**

**_Insane. certifiably_****_- YOU DREW A WALRUS. .GOD. MY FACE BROKE. HAPPINESS. :)))))))) (*full batch of steaming cyber cookies* just for the walrus.)_**

**_Alrighty then. Her we go:_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 10- Repercussions

"Ms. F., I would never do anything to hurt the war-" Claudia stammered before being cut off by a mere glance from the ominous woman. Ms. Fredrick was probably the only person who could make a pink tweed suit threatening.

"Maybe, but others might. You're a liability." She replied, not bothering to look up from a box that she had slid onto her lap. The stunned teen stared, trying to anticipate what her frightening boss might do. Unfortunately, she could read nothing from Ms. Fredrick's expression. As Ms. Fredrick pulled a round metal band with curling grey wires from the box, Claudia stuttered for a moment, trying not to let her imagination tell horrific tales of the purpose of the device.

"What is that thing?" The distraught teen squealed weakly. Her older counterpart examined the device for a moment before pursing her lips and looking almost hungrily at Claudia.

"Although your knowledge of our work has proven to be a risk to both you and the warehouse, your future role cannot simply be ignored. All memories from the last year will be extracted from your mind and saved until the time for you has come." Ms. Fredrick spoke with a certain cadence that made the small redhead want to burrow into the seat and hide away.

"Please, don't do this. The warehouse is all I have." Claudia whispered, begging seeming to be her last resort. Ms. Fredrick just shook her head and leaned to place the cruel crown on Claudia's fiery head.

"I'm sorry I have to do this." The woman said as she began pressing a series of buttons that triggered several flashing bulbs.

"Yeah, me too." Claudia murmured before closing her eyes and wiping a tear from her face with her sleeve. Nothing seemed real anymore. She knew all this pain would be taken from her in just a few moments, but she also could hardly bare to realize that all the joy would be gone too. Once again, she would be the loner freak. _Life's a bitch._

"Hold very still." Ms. F said as she pushed a final stream of buttons. The girl with the device on her head simply nodded and gulped, not able to think of any better way to react.

"Good bye, Ms. Donovan." With these words, she pressed a final button, and the device whined to life. After a second of slowly closing, the band snapped around Claudia head. The pain was unimaginable, like thousands of little hands were grabbing at her mind leaving her totally helpless. A scream erupted from her that even Ms. Fredrick found some pain in ignoring.

After a few seconds that felt like hours, Claudia began clawing at the band desperately. She drew blood from her forehead, but it was no pain compared to having her memories stolen.

"It will be much easier if you don't fight it!" Ms. Fredrick finally interjected, but Claudia couldn't even hear her anymore. She would remove the device if it meant scarring her face. Nothing seemed more important than being free.

* * *

"So, what you're saying is that the only way to get out is clear our minds?" Todd asked, staring at the mysterious woman with an expression of frazzled confusion.

"Yes, then you will see what's really here. A door." H.G. Wells replied, not even bothering to look up from her nails.

"Then why haven't you gotten out of here?" Mac cried, still shivering painfully.

"Well, I would, however, I am not too adept with modern technology. The door won't budge simply with brute." Helena explained, finally looking up to the two teens.

"I guess you got stuck with the right kids, then." Todd sighed, putting extreme effort into ignoring the guilt that was visibly plaguing him. H.G. smiled and nodded to the boy, trying to find the best words to describe how they could free themselves.

"First, you need to forgive yourselves for anything. Lose all regret." The Victorian woman smoothly instructed. Her words were replied with both Mac and Todd closing their eyes and breathing deeply. Mac seemed to emerge from this state far more quickly than her male companion. Wells watched him with intrigue as he struggled to forgive himself. He seemed stunningly similar to the boy Claudia had once described in a love struck haze.

"What next?" Mac said impatiently. H.G. waited until Todd opened his glasses-clad eyes to respond.

"Now focus only on escape. There should be no other desire or ambition in your mind." She continued. The young prisoners closed their eyes once again, but with less challenge. A calming silence enveloped the trio before their eyes opened. Both let out a sigh of relief as they looked around and saw only a steel room with a mechanical door.

"Let's get out of here." Mac announced with a grin before crouching to face the panel on the door.

* * *

"Please, Claudia, just let go." Ms. Fredrick commanded, slightly losing her professional edge as she watched the girl claw at herself like some crazed animal. Claudia simply shook her head, clenched her teeth, and continued her efforts. After a few more violent seconds, one of her nails caught an edge of the device. It took all her strength to pry her other fingers under the band and wrench it from her head. An unfamiliar and paralyzing shock took over Ms. Fredrick as she watched Claudia throw the crown and dive from the car.

Claudia bounded away, her legs wobbling like Jell-O as she ran. She knew that she had to escape for her very survival. She moved far faster than she could've imagined she was able to, and found herself surrounded by the woods that resided behind Leena's Bed and Breakfast. Her adrenaline-fueled escape came to a crushing halt as the pain and exhaustion became too much for the small girl, and she collapsed in a small creek, the blood of her forehead mingling with the slowly flowing water.

"What's going on?" Pete asked as he exited from his SUV, Leena and Myka emerging only a second later to watch Ms. Fredrick staring off to the woods with a strange look of bewilderment.

"Go catch Claudia. She probably hasn't made it far but you still need to hurry." Their bossed commanded. Myka tried to ask for any information, but Ms. F shot her down. "GO!"

"Piece of cake." Mac victorious exclaimed as she and Todd reconnected a final wire. H.G. raised an impressed eyebrow as the door slowly whined open. The three slid out of the bunker prison to observe the barren and dusty landscape.

"Ah, the scent of freedom." The 150-year-old said as she took a whiff of the warm and fresh air.

"CLAUDIA!" Leena cried out desperately as she slowly scanned the small forest.

"Claud? Are you in here?" Myka softly called, a desperation overtaking her. Something bad had obviously happened to the girl that could make her attempt a dangerous escape like this.

"Claudia, please! We don't want to hurt you! Damn it, where are you?" Pete's eyes became glassy as he searched frantically, which made him thankful that they had split up. The thought of Claudia, the closest thing to another little sister he had, being lost, hurt, or worse broke his heart.

"Claudia? Claudia? Oh God!" Both Leena and Pete overheard Myka's panicked words and ran to the woman's side. The sight of the kid lying, bloody and hopefully only unconscious, in the creek was painful to all three.

"Oh thank Jesus, she still has a pulse." Leena exhaled as she put two fingers to Claudia's neck. "Pete, carry her back to the B & B." The man simply nodded and suppressed a sniffle before lifting the limp girl into his arms and starting towards the large house. It was unfair; all this pain, suffering, and injury had befallen Claudia in the last few days. It was truly a miracle that she was still alive.

* * *

"So, what do we do now?" Todd asked, turning to H.G. who seemed like she had a plan. The brunette paused and smiled at the boy. His boyish yet mature features stuck her. Perhaps she might pursue him later.

"I assume that we shall walk until we reach some form of civilization." H.G. suggested, provoking a look of astonishment from Mac.

"Well, this is going to be fun." The girl muttered before following her two companions.

* * *

"What did you do to her?" Myka asked, doubtfully glancing between Ms. F and the unconscious Claudia on the couch.

"Certain precautions had to be taken upon her parting with the warehouse." The woman said, keeping up her screen of professionalism.

"Precautions…? It looks like you almost killed her!" Pete shot back immediately. He didn't care if Ms. Fredrick could do freaky things to him, Claudia was family, and nobody messed with his family.

"Actually, Agent Lattimer, she did that to herself." The boss shot back, asserting her authority.

* * *

"I think I see a semi on the horizon!" Mac called, her voice drenched in an almost childish hope. They had been sitting on the deserted roadside for almost two hours and no cars had passed. Todd was doubtful of this claim at first, asking himself, _why would anyone be driving in the middle of god-knows-where desert?_ H.G. looked up with mild interest, standing with she saw the same glint of a truck-shaped opportunity Mac had just announced.

"Well, this just might be our luck day." The woman muttered to herself as she bared her teeth in a mischievous grin directed at her two teen companions. "Let me handle this, darlings." H.G. hissed before raising an arm to wave frantically at the approaching driver. The unsuspecting trucker slowed and Helena discreetly let her smooth and pale hand undo her shirt to allow a considerable amount of cleavage.

"Would you be kind enough to give us a ride?" She spoke with an air of mysterious seduction as she stepped us so her chest was level with the driver's now-bulging eyes.

"Um… sure." The bearded man stuttered, trying to tear his eyes from H.G.'s scandalously open shirt. The seductress turned back to the teenagers who were watching in awe and nodded then to slide into the semi after her. "Where are you folks headed?" The man's rough accent was softened by his lost concentration.

"Nowhere with you." Wells replaced her sexy tone with a sharp edge, arousing a look of confusion on the driver's face before it smacked with a painful slam against the steering wheel. The man looked dazed after H.G.'s blow, but had no time to react before she opened the door and violently shoved him from the truck.

"Drive." Todd and Mac stared in shock as H.G. moved aside and offered the wheel to the teens. Todd gulped and pressed hard on the gas petal, leaving the sad man, nose gushing with blood, screaming in the dust on the side of the road.

* * *

Claudia's mind had become a murky pond. There were some small memories that would randomly glint in the light for a moment, but they would sink into dark nothingness before she had time to recover them. It was obvious that the memory treatment had some effect on her mind, but she still was unclear on what. Suddenly, a memory floated long enough for her to grasp it.

A wave of relief came over the room as Claudia suddenly took a large breath and quickly widened her eyes. After a moment, an unfamiliar and wild look crossed her face. She sat up and scanned each face around her, trying to find something she recognized. After a moment of stunned silence, her eyes fell on Artie who had just burst in the front door. A look of sinister joy crossed her face as she examined the stunned man.

"Knock knock, Artie."

**_

* * *

Wicked fun cliffie for you :D_**

**_What do you think is up with Claudia? post it in a review! i'll give cyber hugz to whoever guesses correctly, thought I doubt any of you will get it :)_**

**_BAM. HOPEFULLY A NEW UPDATE FOR YOU SOON._**


	11. Chapter 11: Relapse

**Hey guys! Long time no see! Sorry this update took so long, I've been a little off-track with my writing :P**

**But here it is! I'm setting up a lot of drama in this chapter. Not that there isn't drama in this chapter... but you catch my drift. (So lame and out of touch sounding. lol.)**

_**KJay99**_**- Clever review. I totally got the Claudia episode reference :) **

_**insane. certifiably**_**- WALRUS! thanks for the review. You're kinda right about Claudia... well... you'll see. mwhahaha**

**WhiteIce- One distraught and worrying Artie coming up! Yay! Review!**

**iDenis- Thanks for the kinda words, I've tried in this chapter to switch up the perspectives a bit more. Take a gander an let me know how I did. **

**AND NOW... **

* * *

Chapter 11: Relapse

"What did I miss?" Artie asked, attempting to break the tense silence after his entrance. A look of confusion overtook him as he noticed the vicious, almost hungry, expression upon Claudia's young face. It was completely foreign to her features.

"I've been waiting for this moment for years, professor." A wicked grin that made Artie gulp danced on her lips as she slowly approached him, her hands wandering through her pockets in search of her homemade electro-cuffs.

"What are you doing, Claudia?" Artie stammered, stumbling backwards in time with her advance.

"You remember me? Good. Maybe that old memory of yours might recall a young brilliant guy. My brother? The one you deserted? Ring any bells?" Although her words were razor sharp, everyone could hear her masked pain.

"What are you talking about?" Artie's voice was shaky. He knew exactly what she was talking about, but it made no sense now. His bulging eyes wandered to Ms. Fredrick, begging for some sort of explanation. When she made no move, his eyes darted back to the crazed teenager. He threw his arms up as she finally lunged at him.

Artie peeked out of his arm shield as he heard a thump, and found that Claudia had collapsed to the floor, unconscious. Worried, he dove her side, feeling her pulse and sighing as he found that she was still alive.

"Now, can someone explain what the hell is going on?" Artie asked, looking around and pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Well, honestly, we're not really sure." Myka replied, biting her lip in worry. The focus of the room turned to Ms. Fredrick, who, although she couldn't explain any of it, showed only thought and confidence. Before she could construct a brilliantly crafted response that would relax her agents, Claudia awoke once again. Her body immediately tensed and began shaking as her breath quickened.

"Is it warm in here or am I wearing 38 snuggies?" She managed to sputter out, confusing everyone around her. Myka's brow furrowed as she recognized from the phrase. Her mind went to the mission that Claudia had apprenticed her on. Was Claudia suffering some sort of relapse? Myka kneeled next to the shaking girl and a stunned Artie to see if Claudia was actually burning up. She felt that her temperature was normal and looked back to Ms. Fredrick.

"This can't be right! Is she reliving past traumas?" Myka stuttered, Ms. F only nodding in response.

"It would appear so." The four words were the only assurance offered in return and tensed the room further. Everything felt wrong. Suddenly, Claudia went blank once again, snapping up and attaching herself to the wall after only an instant. She took on look of panic as she stared through the floor to some unseen depth.

"Artie, I'm sorry! Can you just get me down from here?" The delusional girl shouted to her invisible warehouse below her. The old man at her side gulped and looked around for any assistance with developing a response, and once again was greeted with only blank looks.

"Claudia, snap out of it!" Myka barked as she brought her hand sharply across Claudia's petrified face. The teen quickly flinched away and a put a hand over her red cheek before looking to Myka with a confused and bewildered expression.

"What was that for, Myka?" She exclaimed, tenderly pressing her fingers to her throbbing face.

"Claudia? You're back!" Myka's words were muffled as she attacked Claudia with a tight hug. Artie quickly joined in, a wave of relief hitting him as she returned. Claudia gave a dramatic gasp for air, prompt the two to release her.

"Where was I? And why do I feel like I got hit in the head with a brick?" Claudia rubbed her temples, finding blood. Immediately, she shot a look of betrayal at Ms. Fredrick. "You! You scrambled my brains!"

"Ms. Donovan, your damage is self-inflicted. Had you not resisted, the procedure would have been successful." Ms. Fredrick's calm manner with these words only angered the girl more.

"So I was just supposed to let you steal the best thing that ever happen to me? You were willing to let me go back to thinking I was insane. The warehouse saved me." Tears flowed freely from Claudia's bloodshot eyes. She couldn't stand this. No one there could.

"The only way to undo this damage is to complete the process." Ms. Fredrick's tone was drenched in dark annoyance. Why wouldn't Claudia just cooperate and make this easier on everyone? The ominous woman nodded to Pete, who was deep in thought. He slowly nodded in return, approaching Claudia with a solemn and sympathetic expression. The broken little girl scooted back franticly, hyperventilating as she painfully collided with the wall.

"Pete, you can't be serious!" She cried, not believing that this man she trusted would just hand her over to Ms. Fredrick. Pete forced himself not to react to Claudia's panic. He had to do what he knew was right. Claudia flinched back desperately, hardly able to watch as Pete easily scooped her into his arms and carried her outside. He hated himself for doing it and knew that this would only lead to more trouble.

* * *

"You seriously want to go back the warehouse?" Todd asked, furrowing his brow as he sped down the desolate stretch of land.

"Darling, you don't see the genius of it." H.G. chuckled, grinning to herself. "Not only will they be sufficiently occupied by nursing Claudia back to health, if your story of the typewriter is true, it will be when they least expect us to try again." The mad Victorian woman was too calm with all this, which put both Mac and Todd more on edge. Perhaps, they had aligned themselves with the wrong warehouse raider.

"She does have a point." Mac mumbled, not bothering to open her eyes. She hated driving long distances, especially when she was squeezed against a certifiably insane British woman. She just wanted to go back to the simple thrill of hacking to get everything she wanted. It was all so much more fun when she could hide behind a computer monitor. Now, she was forced to stare life straight in the eye, and it was damn scary.

"We're just about an hour away now." Todd announced as he quickly glanced to the GPS in his lap. He felt like he was H.G.'s hostage, even though she insisted that they were working together. He had learned quickly that Helena's alliance switched frequently and rapidly.

* * *

Myka wiped a tear from her eye as she watched Pete carry the sad, bloody little girl out into the orange dusk. Artie placed a hand her shoulder, watching with distant and sad eyes. Leena hung back, keeping her eyes on Ms. Fredrick as she slowly followed her agents.

A swift motioned changed everything. Before anyone really knew it, Pete had tossed Claudia into the backseat of his SUV and dived into the driver's seat. He revved the engine and pulled forward to Artie and Myka.

"You need to choose. Now." He said, his voice urgent as Ms. Fredrick quickened her pace and called to her burly driver. Their boss lady was too late, though. She cursed under her breath as the four agents took off. Pete had no idea where they would go, but he just knew that they had to get away. He had to keep his little Claudia safe.

"Leena, accompany me. We have to stay on their tail." Ms. Fredrick shouted as she jumped into the back of her car. Leena followed obediently, keeping her eyes glued to the quickly shirking black SUV.

* * *

"What did I tell you?" Helena Wells smugly remarked as she entered the vacant warehouse office with her two-naïve companions. "Now, fetch all the things on this list."

"Actually, Ms. Wells, I'll take it from here. How about you get all the things on my list?" Mac sharply said as she drew a gun and pointed at Helena, who only laughed.

"You stupid, insolent girl." Rage was easily communicated with these calmly spoken words. H.G. glared at Mac, making a swift motion that knocked the gun from Mac's shaking hand and struck the girl to the ground. Helena put a boot on Mac's tight throat, making her eyes beg for oxygen.

"Respect your elders."

* * *

**I had to give myself a Warehouse 13 marathon for "research". **

**Annnyyyyyhooooooo.**

**Please review. It makes me more motivated to write and get back on a weekly chapter schedule. **

**ALSO, *IMPORTANT* In your review, let me know some of your favorite Claudia moments that I can include as relapses in future chapters! AHA! Now you totally have to review. I is so clever. **


End file.
